totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dzień pod otwartym niebem.
Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 5 Chris : Witam ponownie w Wawanakwa . ostatnio byliśmy świadkami założenia potężnego przymierza , wściekłego ataku Ewy i sztuczek Duncana. Co podłego stanie się dzisiaj w Wawanakwie Totalnej porażki Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening ''Z drzewa wyskakuje kamera i wyrzuca wiewiórkę , z dziury wychodzi kamera i płoszy skunksa , kolejna kamera wychodzi z wody i obraz leci na dół – widać pływającego Owena który wyskakuje z wody przed rekinem i przygniata stojącego na plaży Noaha. Kamera wchodzi na brzeg plaży , gdzie DJ i LeShawna tańczą przy ognisku , nagle przybiega Blake , który potrąca ich i LeShawna ląduje w ognisku. Bobbie stoi z boku i wybucha śmiechem. Kamera przechodzi na domek uczestników gdzie Heather , Alejandro i Cortney patrzą na siebie z nienawidzącym wzrokiem. Kamera wychodzi i przechodzi do stołówki , gdzie w kuchni kryje się Alexis , Chef go łapie i wykopuje z kuchni . kamera przechodzi na górę , gdzie łódkami płyną trent i przytulają go Katie i Sadie . nagle cała trójka spada w wodospad , a na pniu Eva ćwiczy i zrzuca w ich stronę kłodę. Kamera przechodzi koło wychodka , gdzie Gwen całuje się z Duncanem , obok wywarzają się drzwi , Cody próbuje się wydostać , ale Sierra wciąga go do środka. Kamera przechodzi do jaskini gdzie Izzy biega po kamieniach , a za nią Harold i nagle na Harolda spada stalaktyt. Kamera leci w stronę plaży , gdzie opala się Justin i Beth , szybko robi na nich ptak . Z boku Brigette całują z Geoffem Kamera przechodzi do studia gdzie na kanapie siedzą Lindsay i Tyler i obściskują się . Nagle przychodzi Chris a w klatce są Ezekiel i Camilie. Potem pojawia się napis Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki ! Stołówka '''Nikki : Sorki za to wczoraj ale znalazłam w kucni Chefa kawę i jak wypiłam to mi troszkę odbiło. Trent : Luzik. I Tak było dobrze. A właśnie jak tam Owen Izzy. Owen : Świetnie się mamy . Chcę żeby do mnie wróciła. Trent : Wiem coś o rozstaniach wiem. Gwen ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) : Trent nadal przeżywa rozstanie ze mną , Cody za mną szaleje , a a ja odebrałam Duncana Cortney przez co mnie znienawidziła. Życie jest do bani. LeShawna : '''Siemka Gwen , co tam dziewczyno . '''Gwen : beznadziejnie zazdroszczę wam , że nie macie Cortney i Heather. , A moje życie miłosne to koszmar. Brigette : Tak , nie da rady z nimi dwiema wytrzymać . A na dodatek i ja mam problem , tęsknie za moim chłopakiem . Beth : Jakoś wam się ułoży. Gwen : Oby LeShawna : Spoko , zawsze będę po twojej stronie. Beth ''': Wiem ,że kiedyś nas zawiodłaś , ale będziemy cię wspierać i ciebie tez Brigette '''Sierra : Och jaka piękna scena : Zara wrzucę to na oficjalną stronkę . Heather : Widział ktoś w ogóle Cortney , Bobbie i Alejandro. Cody : Właśnie to trochę dziwne. Cody ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Dlaczego ta trójka zniknęła to nie wiem , ale wiem jedno. Sierra zużyła cały zapas moich kosmetyków. Mogę pożegnać się z zapachem na kolejne dni. '''Duncan : Szykuje się coś ostrego skoro ich nie ma. Harold : '''Jeszcze nie wiadomo . istnieje cień prawdopodobieństwo , że zawarli sojusz potajemnie. Bardzo do nich by to pasowało. Aaaa ! Czemu zawsze….. w kl.e.j.no…ty !! '''Duncan : Nic już lepiej nie mów. Justin : Ale mu dowaliłeś. Dj : Noah proszę ty możesz mi pomóc , znasz coś na pokonanie klątwy. Noah : A wyglądam na wróżbitę czy szamana. DJ : '''Nie ale mógłbyś mi pomóc. '''Noah ; Chcesz dobrą radę to słuchaj. Ni ma czegoś takiego jak klątwy to jest tylko twój wymysł. DJ ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) : Gdzie tam . klątwa osłabła ale mnie nie opuściła i mam wyrzuty sumienia z powodu tego spisku co zrobiłem , ale przyznam że mi się podobało , takie podłe uczucie , nie jak zmuszanie u Chefa. Chris : '''To jak są wszyscy. '''Alejandro : '''Jeszcze my Chris. '''Heather ; Gdzie żeście byli. Bobbie : Ja dopiero co wstałem. Zresztą nie musisz nic wiedzieć. Alejandro i Bobbie ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) : Zobaczymy jak nas szybko rozgryzie i nasz tajny sojusz z Cortney. A przy okazji pozbędziemy się naszych wrogów co Alejandro. Pewnie Bobbie. Plaża. Chris : Dzisiaj wyzwanie będzie dosyć łatwe choć utrudnimy je wam. Alejandro : To nie nowość. Chris : Pamiętacie Bezsenlotlon , bo tera będzie jeszcze trudniejszy. Wszyscy : Nie ! Chris : wasze zadanie to wytrwać minimum 3 noce z rzędu. Kto wytrwa najdłużej zapewni zwycięstwo drużynie. A żeby było trudniej drużyny założą to potwornie grube kurtki i kąpielówki. Heather : Ty se żartujesz !! mamy spocić się w dzień i zmarznąć w nocy ! Chris : Na tym polega utrudnienie. Do szatni i widzę was za 30 minut. W Szatni . Bobbie ; Wiem , że to trudne wyzwanie , ale mamy kogoś z kim możemy wygrac. Gwen liczymy na ciebie. Brigette : Tak Gwen ty wygrałaś to wyzwanie . A nawet jak przegrasz nic się nie stanie. Cortney : Stanie się i to dużo , nie jestem osobą która lubi zajmować drugie miejsce jasne Brigette ; Zignoruj ją . Gwen : '''Ta , przynajmniej da spokój. '''Izzy : Hahaha , ale ciepełko . Z królika miękkie i puszyste. Ponownie plaża. Chris : Skoro jesteście gotowi czas zacząć zajmijcie miejsca i leżcie . A kto wstanie ten odpada jasne ? Izzy : Wohohoh ale fajne , brum brum . Uwaga na przechodniów sierżancka Izzy jedzie. Chris : Tak ona już odpadła. Heather : Haha .Ludzie nawet leżeć w spokoju nie potrafi. 30 min później Cody : '''Ja zaraz Się w tym usmażę. '''Harold : Nawet niecałe pół godziny nie minęło a ja się spiekłem. DJ : Mnie jest wygodnie. Katie : Tak milutko Sadie : No pamiętasz to co robiłyśmy u cioci Klary to było wspaniałe. Sierra : Dobra skupiamy się na tym co lubimy . Ślub z Codym , dwójka dzieci ; Cody Junior i Codina . Domek jednorodzinny z wszystkimi i cały Cody dla mnie …. Cody ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) : Jak o tym pomyśle nie dobrze mi się robi. Harold : Co mam zrobić jak muszę iść na stronę ? Chris : To nie wiesz że chodzi się do łazienki. Harold : Nie o to mi chodzi. Chris : Wiem ale to będzie zabawne. Zlejesz się albo przegrasz. Beth : Daj radę Harold. Harold : '''Nie mogę . Wolę narazić się na przegrana , niż cierpieć. '''Chris : A więc 2 frajer opuszcza nas. Idź do chatki i siedź tam. Po 2 godzinach .. Chris : Ale wy jesteście uparci. Justin : To źle mi robi na skórę więc narka . Noah : '''Tak a ja wolę nie ryzykować alergią . '''Alejandro ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : '''Pójdzie łatwiej niż myślałem , nie ma szans bym przegrał , a na dodatek sojusz przeciwko Heather jest genialny. '''Chris ; Nadszedł czas na kolejne utrudnienie. Heather : Kiedy przestaniesz myśleć , nie lubię tego u ciebie. Sierra : Oh a ja kocham wszystko w Chrisie .. prawda Cody. Cody : Tak chyba zara się uduszę w tym. Sierra : Nie wytrzymaj dla mnie. Chris : A więc skoro skończyliście powitajcie węża ogrodowego wypełnionego paskudnym ekstraktem octu , i innych obrzydliwych zapachów. Dawaj Chefie . Niech uciekną od zapachu. 2 minutki po oblaniu Katie : Fuuuuuuj !! Jakie to obrzydliwe. Sadie : '''Nie mam zamiaru tutaj tak siedzieć. '''Duncan : Nie jest tak źle . Gorsze zapachy się czuło . Cortney : bo sam jesteś śmierdzielem i to ci wystarcza. Owen ''': Wspaniały aromat . '''Heather : '''Owen czasami myślę to ty jesteś ludzkim śmietnikiem. Po 14 Godzinach '''DJ ; Ja żyje , czy to już światło , co się dzieje. Nikki : Co mu jest Sierra ? Brigette : Wiecie co chyba powinien isć. Sierra : Brigette ma trochę racji , Muszę być bliżej Codiego. Cody : Nie musisz. Beth : Pss LeShawna , Blake wydaje mi się jakiś dziwny LeShawna ; Ta nic się nie odezwał ostatnio , nawet słowa. Beth : Byłoby dobrze gdyby odszedł. Trent : Trochę macie racji. Beth ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) ': Nie rozumiem czemu Harold musiał odejść. Braidy na pewno lepiej by się sprawdził . '''Owen ': Wiecie co niewygodnie strasznie mi jest. '''Gwen : '''tylko 14 godzin minęło i jest dobrze. '''Cortney : Gdyby oni jeszcze zostali w grze. Duncan : No tera mi wyszedł zworek . Hahaha Cody : To mam być ja ?! Duncan : Sierrze się podoba Sierra : O tak słodki Cody . Nigdy nie znudzi mi się patrzenie na jego podobiznę. Brigette : Wybaczcie ale ja już dłużej nie zniosę Owena , Wybacz mi. Heather : Trudno się nie zgodzić. Alejandro ; Myślałem Heather , że stać cię na więcej a ty wymię kasz przy pierwszej okazji. Heather ; Albo nie zniosę to jeszcze. Gwen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Trochę dobrze , że jest w grze . Przynajmniej zmusza Heather do wygrywania. I zwraca na siebie całą jej uwagę . DJ : O witaj ptaszku . Zaraz nie podlatuj nie NIEEEEE !!! Nikki ''': DJ jak mogłeś to zrobić . '''Nikki ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Jak on mógł skrzywdzić to zwierzątko , było takie bezbronne. '''Bobbie : Super to wyszło. Duncan : '''No niezły rozprysk . '''Sierra : '''Nie martw się klątwa minie '''DJ : Nie , jak mogłem. 1 Dzień 13 Godzin Chris : pewnie umieracie z głodu . Bobbie ; A żebyś wiedział , Ściska jak nie wiem. Gwen ; powiedz , że masz cos do jedzenia. Owen : '''Jedzenie , gdzie !! '''Brigette : Owen uważaj Wszyscy : '''AAAAA !!! Po Chwili : '''Chris : Dobra mamy w rankingu : Owena , taranującego : Gwen , Heather , LeShawna , Beth , Alejandro , Nikki , Cody , Sierra i Duncana. Nie no , nieźle nam tu zdewastowałeś zawodników i to było czadowe. Alejandro ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Już po tobie. Gwen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : To było fajne , widząc jak zostaje staranowana. Tylko szkoda , że na mnie trafił. Sierra ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Wicie co miałam wizje , że to marzenie mi się spełniło . Dzięki Owen . LeShawna ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : O nie tera to on przesadził LeShawna nie da się tak traktować. Beth ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ooooł , gdzie ja jestem ? Nikki : ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''On jest jak ludzki taran. Gdybym go znała wcześniej to może była by jakąś szansa. '''Chris ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Hej kto mi zabrał kawę ? '''Nikki ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) ; '''Wohahaha , ale jest super normalnie ekstra wiec co moi bracia wygadywali , że kiedyś byłam , a nagle mnie nie było , wiem że bez sensu ale myślałam o tym . A wiecie ,że widziałam jednorożca. '''Heather ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Powiem tylko jedno . Owen jesteś najbardziej lamerską , tłustą gruba chodząca kupą śmieci , bezużyteczną istota w tym programie !!!!!!!!!! Bobbie : Mieliśmy szczęście prawda Cortney. Cortney : Pewnie , wygramy to wyzwanie. Brigette : '''Trochę szkoda pozostałych. '''Trent : Przynajmniej masz kogoś ze swoich. Bobbie ''': No tak bywa , szczerze masz trochę słabą drużynę , ale nie poddawaj się . '''Cortney : A co z nim . Trent : Zranił niewinne zwierzątko Cortney ; '''Mógłby coś zrobić z ta klątwą . '''DJ ; Nie przypominaj mi . Cortney ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : I dlatego to ja powinnam wygrać . Nie mam tak wybujałej wyobrażni jak reszta. 2 Dni 18 godzin . Trent : Ja tu nie wytrzymam *wzdycha , nie dam sobie rady. DJ : Rozumiem cię , nie mogę musze się przespać.. Blake : Dj nie ! Cortney : '''To on umie coś mówić . '''Bobbie : '''A to szok. '''Chris : Nonono , wasza piątka daje sobie radę , więc czas na utrudnienie. Wszyscy : Nie , daj spokój. Chris : '''Nie mam zamiaru odbierać wam waszych największych przyjemności. Oto mała książka w której zapisane są dzieje całego świata . Rozdział pierwszy : Od Dzikusa do intelektu. 3 dzień. '''Chris : Dział , drugi ; Czasy starożytne , historie niezmierzone. Brigette : Nie dam rady… Bobbie : Postaram się , postaram się . Trent : '''On nie ruszył się od dwóch godzin… '''Chris : Sparwdż to Chefie. Chef : Ma fałszywe oczy , spał. Chris : No to oczywiste trent , zasnął jako drugi wiec nie wygrywa. Gratulacje obozowicze , wygraliście. Bobbie : Udało się … Oj … Bobbie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) ; Co to za ból , nie czuję swoich nóg .. Co mu odbiło ,żeby nam tym , tym , tym pole….. Chris : Blake . przekaż swojej drużynie ,że macie eliminacje . po raz drugi. A i już pod prysznic. Nie mam zamiaru was czuć przez cały dzień. Eliminacje Chris : To były długie dni , a i tak długo wytrwaliście. Odznaki otrzymują : Sierra , DJ , Cody , Duncan Katie i Sadie Nie wiem dlaczego na was głosowali , ale pewnie łatwo się poddałyście. Blake : Oszukiwałeś dla zwycięstwa , kolo to było ekstra , ale niestety twój czas minął. Dziewczyny odbierzcie odznaki. Katie : '''Super :, dzięki wam. '''Sadie : Dziękuje za szansę. Katie jesteśmy razem. Chris : Blake , port wstydu czeka. Blake : A ***** się Chris : Wow , to on umie mówić Czym nas jeszcze zaskoczą nowi uczestnicy. Czy Cortney dojdzie do pokoju z Duncanem . Duncan : Nie ma mowy. '''Chris : '''Oglądacie Wawanakwe Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki